Ash betrayed with Cynthia
by KingPilk
Summary: Guys I know you enjoy the one with Serena if you do want the one with Serena plz tell me by messaging me or reviewing saying Add Serena or Continue the one with Serena
1. Chapter 1

'Hi' - Pokemon speech

"Hi" - Human Speech

"'Hi'" - Aura Speech

() - Flashback

[] Worlds

Ash x Cynthia Episode 1 Betrayed and Cynthia?!

Ash POV

Ash was in Kanto with his friends Misty, Dawn, May, Max, Drew, Paul, Gary, Brock and Iris at Professor Oak's lab.

Ash was with his Pokemon when with his Aura he heard Misty and the others talking about him.

Misty said "I can't believe how weak Ash is."

Dawn said "I know he is weak Misty but he save 4 Legendarys in one day."

Iris said "I still Remember it."

(Flashback 1)

Ash and Pickachu is facing Jessie and James to save Meloetta.

Ash said "Pickachu Electro Ball."

Pickachu made a Electro Ball and it grew bigger Bigger and Bigger so big it destoryed nearly half of the temple.

Ash said "Unfreezant get Meloetta."

Unfreezant got Meloetta and Melotetta went to Riley and Team Rocket's boss turned evil and Jessie and James save there boss.

(End of Flashback 1)

Misty was shocked.

A voice said "You should not take the mick out of someone."

Everyone turned around to see Cynthia.

Dawn said "Cynthia what you doing here?"

Cynthia said "I was about to see Ash but now what I heard before I won't be suprise to see Ash upset or angry at you guys."

Cynthia walked outside to see Ash on his Charizard.

Ash said "Cynthia come with me I want to talk to you alone."

Cynthia nodded and she throw her Garchomp and ride on Garchomp and followed Ash to a secert location no one knows.

Ash said "Cynthia what did you want to see me for?"

Cynthia said "I want to tell you Ash that I love you."

Ash said "I love you too Cynthia."

Cynthia said "Ash do you want to live with me so no one knows what happened?"

Ash nodded and went to Cynthia's real home not her summer home because Dawn and Iris knows where it is.

Cynthia said "Ash I think you should change your name."

Ash nodded and said "What should I change my name to?"

Cynthia said "Ashura Knight?"

Ash said "I like that."

Ash kiss Cynthia on the lips and said "I do it now."

Cynthia said "Wear something different so no one knows who you are."

Ash nodded and wear a his Aura clothes.

Cynthia said "That looks cool where did you get them from?"

Ash said "I got when I doing Aura training with some Aura Guardins."

Cynthia nodded.

Ash said "I won't be long."

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 A new life an new name, Kalos

'Hi' - Pokespeech

"Hi" - HumanSpeech

"'Hi'" - AuraSpeech

() - Flashback

[] World

Episode 2 New name and new life and Kalos

Ash POV

Ash said "Cynthia what you doing?"

Cynthia said "Coming with you."

Ash nodded.

Cynthia said "I be outside of the Pokemon Center I tell you if Misty or the others are coming they do we will have to fly."

Ash nodded and went inside the Pokemon Center he asked Nurse Joy "Nurse Joy can you change my name from Ash to Ashura Knight and make sure you say no If someone ask about me?"

Nurse Joy nodded and said "Pokedex plz?"

Ash give his Pokedex and then Nurse Joy got Ash's Pokedex and updated it and Ash said "Thanks Nurse Joy see ya."

Nurse Joy said "See ya have a nice Journey."

Ash left and Cynthia said "Nice timing I can hear there voices lets go quick."

Ash nodded and got hold of Cynthia and ran like a speed of sound.

Misty POV

I entered the closes Pokemon Center I asked "Nurse Joy did you see Ash?"

Nurse Joy shook her head.

I said "Where is he? He must be like a snake in a grass."

Dawn said "He never good at hiding someone must of took him in somewhere it might not be propular."

May said "I agree because Ash might not be smart but if he trying to avoid us he might do that."

Ash POV

I arrived at Cynthia's home and we entered.

Cynthia said "How did you get that fast?"

Ash said "Well before I found I was the Chosen One."

Cynthia said "WHAT!"

Ash nodded and said "I found out I was a Chosen One and Mewtwo said to me 'Ash I be waiting in the Kalos Region for you to capture me.'."

Cynthia said "I think we shall go there to get better Pokemon."

Ash nodded and he and Cynthia send out there flying Pokemon.

Ash said "Cynthia follow me."

Cynthia said "Garchomp follow Ash."

Garchomp nodded.

Ash's Charizard and Cynthia's Garchomp flew all the way from Cynthia's home all the way to Kalos.

Cynthia said "We need to see the Pokemon Professor so I can start."

Ash nodded and said "Follow me."

Ash's Charizard and Cynthia's Garchomp arrived in front of Professor Scyamore's Lab.

Ash and Cynthia entered the building and took the lift to Scyamore's floor.

The Professor said "Hey Ash."

Ash said "Hi Professor how are you?"

Professor said "Good. Wait Ash did you bring the champion Cynthia with you?"

Ash nodded and said "She wants to start her adventure with me."

Professor nodded and said "Ash what happened to Serena and the others I thought you were with them?"

Ash said "Well it turns out I'm the Chosen One."

Professor said "WHAT!"

Ash nodded and continued "Then it turns out I was sent back to Kanto."

Professor was shocked.

Professor said "Cynthia select one of the starters."

Ash said "I know there names easily."

Cynthia said "Can you tell me which one are which?"

Ash said "Sure."

Ash pointed to Foakie and said "This is Foakie he is a water type Pokemon."

Cynthia nodded.

Ash pointed to the fox Pokemon and said "This is Fennekin."

Cynthia nodded.

Ash pointed to the pointed head Pokemon and said "This is Chespin."

Cynthia nodded and said "I going to choose Fennekin."

Professor said "Great here take these Pokeballs and the Pokedex."

Cynthia nodded and Ash and Cynthia set off on there adventure.

End of Chapter

**GUYS THANKS FOR LEAVING REVIEWS THE NEXT CHAPTER I ADD SERENA BUT SHE WILL BE MAD BECAUSE OF WHAT ASH DID :D**


	3. 3: Serena, Bianca and Latias & Battle

**HEY GUYS WELCOME TO EPISODE 3 OF ASH BETRAYED WITH CYNTHIA I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT**

'Hi' - Pokespeech

"Hi" - HumanSpeech

"'Hi'" - AuraSpeech

() - Flashback

[] World

Episode 3 Serena and the Truth &amp; Bianca? and Ash vs Dawn and May and Misty

Thrid person POV

Ash and Cynthia were close to the bug type gym they were about to enter a city when a voice said "Ash Ketchum why are you back here?"

Ash said "I know that voice."

A psychic move got hold of Pickachu and Ash said "Put Pickachu down."

A voice said "You left us Ash! You left us without saying what happened!"

Ash know who it were and knows a girl that has a Pokemon that has Psychic moves.

Ash said "Serena get Pickachu out of Psychic then I will tell you what happened?"

Serena said "Fine you also have to tell me why the Champion Cynthia is here?"

Ash said "Okay."

Pickachu was let out of Psychic and Ash said "'You Ok Pickachu?'"

Pickachu said "'Yeah now I been let out of Psychic.'"

Serena said "Ok Ash started explaining."

(Guys Serena is wearing the same clothes as in the Anime just to let you know.)

Ash said "Well you know I was took by a big beam of light?"

Serena nodded.

Ash said "Well I was sent to the Pokemon World where it is just Pokemon."

Serena was shocked and said "What happened there?"

Ash said "It keep on taking me to different place until I got to my final point and I found nearly all legendaries I met."

Serena and was shocked to hear this.

Ash continued "They told me that the reason why I was here because I was the Chosen One."

Serena and was still shocked to hear about this.

Serena said "I sorry to..."

Ash said "I not done yet Serena."

Serena nodded.

Ash said "When I was with the Legendaries they said 'We are going to send you back to Kanto.' I felt sad because I would not able to keep on travelling with you Serena."

Serena nodded.

Ash said "When I was back in Kanto I saw all my friends but they all said To give up in my dream of being a Pokemon Master."

Serena was so shocked she couldn't believe all this happened to Ash the one she been friends with.

Ash continued "Well I was upset and couldn't believe they betrayed me I was about to leave on Charizard but Cynthia arrived."

Serena nodded and said "What happened then?"

Cynthia said "I take it from here Ash."

Ash nodded.

Cynthia said "I went into Professor Oak's Lab and I heard what they were all saying when I entered I said to them "Why are you taking the mick out of someone." They all turned around to see me and Dawn said "Cynthia why are you here?" I said to them I looking for Ash and then I walked outside into a little area and I found Ash on his Charizard."

Serena said "What happened then?"

Cynthia said "Ash &amp; I took off on our flying Pokemon and I told Ash my feelings to him then he did the same to me."

Serena was not bothered but she was happy for Ash.

(GUYS I KNOW SERENA IN THE ANIME HAS A CRUSH ON ASH BUT I MAKING IT DIFFERENT THEN THE ANIME I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND.)

Ash said "Serena plz do not say Ash if you see my friends I already told you what they look like."

Serena said "What is your new name then?"

Ash said "Ashura Knight."

Serena nodded.

A voice said "That can't be him is it?"

End of Chapter.

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED CHAPTER 3. :)**

**I BET YOU GUYS YOU ARE WONDERING WHO IS WAITING FOR ASH? WELL THATS ONLY ME TO KNOW AND YOU TO FIND OUT BUT IF YOU WANT A SPOILER I WILL GIVE YOU ONE.**

**Readers: (Give the writer a evil stare)**

**Readers: We want more in this chapter!**

**Writer: OK fine continue the story.**

Chapter Continued

Ash said "Ok another voice I know."

A voice said quitely "Latias go ahead and get him."

A red &amp; white dragon appeared and nodded and in a fast speed without looking Ash was quickly tackled.

Cynthia and Serena clear the smoke and Found A Eon Legendary on Ash.

Latias said "'Ash I miss you some much.'"

Ash said "'When did you can speak with Aura?'"

Latias said "'Bianca taught me how to use my Aura.'"

Ash nodded.

Bianca did a shh sound to Cynthia and Serena.

Both girls nodded.

Bianca ran straight towards Ash and Ash got tackled again.

Ash said "Why is it always me getting tackled by Pokemon or Humans?"

Bianca said "Ash I heard what happened and what your friends said."

Latias nodded in agreement with Bianca.

Cynthia said "Ash you know them two?"

Ash nodded and said "Long time ago I helped them save Latios from Team Rocket but it weren't Jessie and James who were doing it it was someone else doing it and Altromare was about to dye so Latios sacrifice itself and became a soul dew for Altromare."

Tears were on Ash and Latias and Bianca because they remember about Latios.

Ash were the first one to stop crying.

Bianca said "Ash Latias wants to be with you."

Ash said "You mean she wants to travel with me?"

Bianca nodded.

Ash said "'Are you sure you are ready Latias?'"

Latias nodded.

Ash threw a Pokeball and Caught Latias.

Latias came out and said "I hate Pokeballs."

Ash nodded and sigh and said "Well at least I got a buddy to be with I miss Pickachu."

Cynthia said "What happened to Pickachu?"

Ash said "They stole him off me."

Suddenly a yellow mouse appeared and said "Pickachu."

Ash turned and said with Aura "'Pickachu is that you?'"

Pickachu did a thundershock on Ash.

Ash said "Pickachu but how did you get here?"

Ash could see a few people he knows.

Ash said "Quickly we need to go."

Cynthia said "Why?"

Ash said "They are here."

Ash, Serena, Bianca and Cynthia went into the bug Gym.

They heard voices saying.

Misty POV

I said "I believe Ash must be far ahead."

Dawn said "I believe we should ash a friend of his I believe she is called Serena she might help us find him."

May nodded and said "Ash might be ahead right now."

Ash POV

I said "Quickly go do you Gym Cynthia."

Cynthia nodded and left.

A voice Ash heard and he knew it was Drew saying "A new type in this area this is cool."

Serena said to me "Ash here."

Serena threw me a mega stone for Latias and a Mega Ring.

I said "Serena I going to show them who is better."

A vocie said "Not until you caught me Ash."

Ash said "Mewtwo plz help me it is them."

Mewtwo nodded and said "Lets do this together then."

Ash threw a ball at Mewtwo and he was caught and Ash got his Mega Stone and give it to Mewtwo.

Ash walked outside with Serena.

Third Person POV

Misty said "They you are what are you doing here weak.. Mewtwo!"

Brock said "When did Ash get Mewtwo?"

Ash said "Misty, Dawn and May I challenge all 3 of you my 2 pokemon vs your 1 pokemon?"

Misty, Dawn and May accepted.

Misty called her Starmie.

Dawn called her Piplup.

May called her Squitle.

Ash called his Latias and Mewtwo.

Misty said "WHAT A LATIAS!"

Ash said "Lets go."

Ash continued "Latias and Mewtwo Mega Evolve!"

Latias and Mewtwo were in a pink bubble then there new forms appeared.

Ash said "Mewtwo Thunder on Starmie and Latias same move but on Piplup."

Mewtwo and Latias send out a scary thunder on Dawn and Misty's Pokemon.

May didn't say a thing she was that scared.

A voice was heard and said "Ash I was about to tell you I would come with you but these Traitors wouldn't let me."

Ash said "Paul."

Paul nodded and said "Leave them to me."

Ash nodded and said "Thanks Paul."

End of Chapter.

**Writer: I nearly died doing this story by hand.**

**Readers: I hope so we want more then 600 words.**

**Writer: Okay if I do over 600 words would you be happy?**

**Readers: Yes.**

**GUYS I HOPE YOU REALLY WANT IT OVER 600 WORDS BECAUSE I DON'T MIND DOING THEM I HOPE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND :)**

**ASH GOT 4 NEW ALLIES NOW**

**ASH'S FRIENDS.**

**Cynthia  
**

**Serena**

**Bianca**

**Latias**

**Paul**

**Pickachu (Well he has been his friend forever I know that)**

**WILL ASH GAIN MORE FRIENDS? FIND OUT.**

**GUYS PLZ FOLLOW OR FAVOURITE THIS STORY SO YOU CAN CATCH UP WITH IT :)**


	4. 4: Pickachu death and Ash vs Dawn

**GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY EPISODE 3 NOW IT IS ON TO EPISODE 4 I WANT YOU GUYS TO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT IF ASH SHOULD TRY TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH THE TRAITORS OR NOT.**

**I ALSO ADDING IN A LITTLE STORY ABOUT ASH'S MUM.**

Episode 4 Shocking news &amp; Angry Ash &amp; new friends and New Pokemon

Cynthia POV

I defeated the bug type Gym and went outside to see the Traitors and Paul facing them.

Ash said "Quick Cynthia Paul got them."

I nodded and ran up to Ash.

Me, Ash and Serena set off on a new journey.

It was getting late so we checked into a Pokemon Center to sleep.

(Next Day)

Ash and I woke up so we decided to wake up Serena.

When Serena woke up and we set off we went into the Lumiose City.

A news reporter said "In Kanto Region a House who belong to The Ketchum Family has been burned down today Delia Ketchum has died but her son Ash is somewhere in one of 6 regions."

Ash fell so upset he nearly broken down.

The news reporter said "A footprint that looks like a Flygon has done it."

Ash let out a gasp.

I said "What wrong Ash?"

Ash said "Drew you going to pay for this."

Serena said "How do you know if this Drew guy did it."

Ash said "Well when I left I been keeping an Eye on with Cynthia we didn't get caught and Drew was facing some people and he threw his Flygon."

The news reporter show the footprint of the flygon.

Ash said "That is it thats differently the footprint of Drew's Flygon."

Third Person POV

A voice said "Serena is that you?"

Serena turned around to see Calem.

Serena said "Calem how have you been?"

Calem said "Good... Wait is that Ash Ketchum the one that the news reporter was going on about?"

Serena nodded and said "Did you a footprint of something like this."

Serena showed a picture of Flygon.

Calem nodded and said "Yes I saw a match between two people the person had a Flygon was called Drew."

Ash said "Thanks Calem now I know who to get my revenge now."

Calem said "Sorry to hear what just happened Ash."

Ash said "It is okay Calem but Drew is going to pay."

Calem said "How are you going to do that then?"

Ash said "With this."

Ash threw a Pokeball and his Charizard appeared.

Calem felt a strong bound with this Pokemon.

Calem said "I can tell how strong your Pokemon is Ash."

Ash nodded "I met Charizard when he was a young Charmander."

Another voice said "Well Ash I surprise to see you here."

A trainer wearing white clothes appeared.

Ash said "N!"

Ash and Pickachu was shocked to see N here.

N nodded and said "Well I can't believe some people will do stuff to you Ash but Ash We all helping you get your revenge and payback on your traitors."

Ash said "How did you know about that?"

N said "Well you know Reshiram?"

Ash nodded.

N said "Well he wanted to travel with me but then he felt a sudden pain in him and he told me that the Chosen One is hurt and I said Who is the Chosen One? Reshiram said Ash Ketchum I stood in shock and said Lets go and find him."

Ash said "So you coming with us then N?"

N nodded.

Cynthia said "I surprise to see you N."

N nodded and said "I always hide and try to see rare Pokemon but now it is time to help people."

Cynthia and the others nodded.

Paul appeared with the others and said "Lets get him!"

Third Person POV

Ash and the others were stuck before getting sucked up by a big beam of light.

Ash said "This again?"

Serena said "This what happened to you Ash?"

Ash nodded.

Ash and the others arrived where Ash were the last time the Legendaries room.

Arceus said "Sorry for doing this again Ash, Cynthia, Serena, N and Calem."

Ash said "What do you want this time Arceus?"

Arceus closed his eyes and the others did and said "Ash all of us want to be your Pokemon."

Everyone but Ash Jaws dropped.

Ash closed his Eyes and think about it.

Arceus said "Do you want sweet revenge with style Ash?"

Ash opened his eyes and nodded and said "I accept you all can come with me."

Arceus said "Soon we all get your revenge."

Serena said "Can we all hear Pokemon in like a human speech?"

Arceus nodded.

Ash said "Arceus can you take us some where close near the rock gym in Kalos?"

Arceus nodded.

Ash said "Thanks."

Ash and the other arrived at the rock gym when Dawn was there.

Dawn said "We stop you even if we not together we will stop you Ash!"

Ash said "Take this then for being with a murderer!"

Dawn's Pipulp got one shoted by Ash's Pokemon.

Dawn ran away.

Ash said angrily "THEY WILL PAY!"

Calem said "Ash we all do together so there is no point of wasting your strength."

Ash said "B..."

Serena said "No buts Ash we helping you get revenge and remember this is for Pickachu and your mum."

N said "Serena is right Ash we doing this for revenge even Reshiram is helping."

Cynthia said "Ash we can all feel your rage but calm it until you face Tobias and the betrayer Paul."

Ash nodded and said "Thanks."

N said "Ash I can feel one of the strongest Pokemon in this region waiting for you."

2 Pokemon appeared in front of Ash and said "Chosen one!"

End of Chapter

**GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT I DIDN'T WORK ON UNTIL TODAY BECAUSE MY LAPTOP HAS GOT A BROKEN CHARGER SO NOTHING CAN BE DONE NOW :(**

**BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWHERE :)**

**(FLASHBACK)  
**

**ASH IS WITH PICKACHU AND PICKACHU GOT SHOT BY A RANDOM PERSON.**

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

**SEE YA :( :)**

**ASH'S FRIENDS**

**Cynthia**

**N**

**Serena**

**Calem**

**Pickachu (Died)**


	5. 5: Multi attack and Tournament begins

**GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I WANT YOU TO KNOW DO YOU WANT ME TO ADD SERENA INTO THE PAIR WITH ASH AND CYNTHIA IF YOU DO I WILL DO IT STRAIGHT AWAY AND BY THE WAY THANKS FOR RE CORRECTING MY MISTAKE OF PIKACHU'S Name**

Episode 5 Entering the tournament and Teaming attack

Third person POV

**LIST OF TRAITORS:**

**Misty**

**Dawn**

**May**

**Iris**

**Gary**

**Cilan**

**Paul**

**Tobias**

**Brock**

**Professor Oak**

Ash encounter 2 Pokemon calling him "Chosen One!"

Ash said "Who are you?"

The 2 pokemon show themselves and they were Xerenas and Yvelta.

Xerenas said "Ash we here to help you."

Yvelta said "They shall fear our might!"

Xerenas said "Sorry about Yvelta he is a bit mad when he was told about what happened to the Chosen One but also exicited when he sees the Chosen One."

Ash nodded.

Ash said "Touch these Pokeballs to join."

Xerenas and Yvelta touch them and entered and was caught since Professor Oak does not have a file on Ash on his computer it didn't say anything that Ash did.

**Ash's Pokemon:**

**Charizard**

**Xerenas**

**Yvelta**

**Eevee**

**Squritle**

**Sceptile**

(Flashback)

Ash found a Eevee on is own and Eevee wanted to join Ash because he knows that Ash is kind and won't do anything because his aura didn't show anything plus he was the Chosen One.

Eevee ran up to Ash and pointed at the Pokeball and Ash said "You want to Join?"

Eevee nodded and went into the Pokeball and was caught.

(End of Flashback)

Ash continue on there adventure.

[**GUYS I DOING THE ADVENTURE ONLY AND THE CHAMPION NOT THE GYM BATTLES YOU KNOW WHAT** **HAPPENS**]

Ash and the other travel to the next gym

Serena said "Delphox check for anyone here you might see that is not are not to be here."

Delphox nodded.

Delphox pointed to over there where a woman wearing red clothes were.

Ash said "May."

Calem said "Greninja be ready."

Greninja nodded.

Ash said "I deal with this."

Calem said "No I will you don't want to show rare things to traitors do you?"

Ash shook his head.

Calem walked straight to May and May stopped him and said "You on your own you can pass."

Calem smirked.

May said "Why are you Smirking?"

Calem said "Why can't I bring my friends?"

May said "They are traitors. Ash leave now or..."

Greninja used Hydro Pump on May.

May turned around and said "Your dead now!"

Greninja used Night Slash knocking out all of May's Pokemon.

May said "Dammit I be back Ash."

Drew tried to get Serena but N knock Drew out and said "Leave now murderer!"

Drew said "Yeah ..."

Calem said "Ralts teleport him away from us."

Ralts teleport Drew faraway from Ash.

Serena said "Teaming now."

Ash said "Fools they don't know we were ready for that."

Cynthia said "Keep up your guard I can tell Dawn might be back to get you Ash."

Ash nodded.

Ash just felt water hit him.

Ash said "Fuck it Charizard flame thrower!"

Charizard appeared and did a flame thrower on Pipulp.

Dawn said "Again?!"

Dawn ran away to get Pipulp healed.

Brock appeared and said "Get him Onix!"

Onix appeared.

Calem said "Greninja Water Shuriken!"

Greninja send out 5 water shuriken on Onix and Onix fainted.

Ash said "Multi attack huh!"

Iris appeared and said "Dragonite Thunder Punch on Charizard!"

Ash said "Dodge it Charizard and send it flying with Dragon Tail!"

Charizard dodge it and used Dragon Tail on Dragonite and Dragonite fainted while flying in the sky.

Iris returned her Dragonite.

N said "How many are they?!"

Brock send back his Onix and Calem was about to attack until a surf move was used.

Ash turned to see Lugia the pokemon of the sea.

Ash said "Lugia why are you here?"

Lugia said 'For you chosen one.'

Ash nodded.

Brock and the rest of the attacking team got they full health Pokemon and send them out.

Lugia said 'I can't take them all at once!'

A voice said 'Teaming Lugia how dare you!'

Arceus appeared and said 'I don't mind showing my self but teaming on someone as a chosen one or legendary not cool feel my rage!'

A voice said 'We are here to protect the chosen one!'

Another voice said 'Back down now or prepare to face a lot of pain!'

All the legendary Pokemon appear and scared the life out of the traitors and they ran.

Arceus said 'Ash we are ready to be with you.'

Ash nodded and threw all the pokeball to catch all the legendary pokemons.

Ash and the others made it to a tourament place and decided to enter.

Ash saw the list and it shows the traitors.

Cynthia said "I guess they entering then."

Ash nodded and said "I going to show them my full strength."

Ash chose his team and he put the rest in another bag.

(Next Day)

Ash and the others woke up and went to the tourament after having breakfast.

Ash sigh.

Cynthia said "You miss Pikachu do you?"

Ash nodded and said "Right in front of me I should be the one protecting him not him protecting me." while crying.

Serena said "I saw the list and it looks like Tobias is taking part in the tournament."

Ash said "I make him pay I will destory all of his Pokemon with the same Pokemon he used on 4 of mine!"

Calem said "Just don't let your anger get the best of you Ash?"

Ash nodded.

(At the tournament)

Mr goodshow said "WELCOME EVERYONE TO NEW TOURNAMENT IN THE NEW REGION KALOS I HOPE YOU ARE EXCITED TO SEE NEW POKEMON THAT YOU NEVER SEEN IN YOUR LIFE!"

Crowd cheered.

Mr Goodshow said "LETS GET HIS TOURNAMENT STARTED!"

End of Chapter

**GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK AND I MEAN IT DO YOU WANT ME TO ADD SERENA TO THE PAIRING LIST OF ASH AND CYNTHIA OR DO YOU WANT ME TO PUT AS A PAIR WITH CALEM IT IS UP TO YOU GUYS AND GIRLS :  
**

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I JUST FINISH SCHOOL JUST FOR A WEEK :)**

**YOU KNOW WHAT SCHOOL IS LIKE GOING THOUGHT EXAMS. EXAMS ARE OK BUT SOME OF THEM ARE HARD.**

**OH YEAR IF I GOOD IN SCHOOL I WON'T BE DOING A STORY ON 23 or 24 of JUNE BECAUSE I GOING ON TRIP IF I KEEP ON THE GOOD BEHAVIOUR IT IS GOING TO BE A GOOD TRIP I WANT TO GO. :)**

**WELL GUYS DECIDED RIGHT NOW YOU GOT 1 hour or 2 hours BEFORE I START ON THE NEW CHAPTER.**

**KINGPILK SIGNING OUT TAKE CARE**


	6. Question about Eevee

Question for all

What do you want Eevee to be

Psychic

Dark

Water

Fire

Ice

Grass

or

Fairy

Plz send a review saying what type and I will change eevee into that type of eevee ok :)


	7. Ashura Knight (Ash) vs Misty

**GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY I WILL DO ANOTHER ONE NEXT DAY WHICH IS SATURDAY AND I WILL ONLY DO ANOTHER EPISODE OR CHAPTER ON FRIDAYS AND SATURDAYS SO PLZ ENJOY THE STORY WHILE I NOT ON MY ONLY COMPUTER THAT I CAN USE**

**BY THE WAY I WANT TO SAY TO TOGEKISS THE LATIOS TO SAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEW I WILL MAKE IT BETTER AND IF YOU WONDERING WHY I DOING THE TOURNAMENT STRAIGHT AWAY IS BECAUSE I DON T LIKE DOING GYM BATTLES I FORGOT WHAT POKEMON THE GYM LEADERS HAVE SO I WANT TO KEEP IT UP THE STORY SO SORRY IF I DIDN'T DO THE GYM BATTLES IF YOU WANT ME TO INCLUDE THEM IN ANOTHER STORY I WILL BEING DOING CALLED ... YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT WHEN I RELEASE IT TO THE PUBLIC.**

**ONE THING THE REASON I PUT THEY TRIED TO KILL HIM IS BECAUSE HE HAS AURA POWERS AND HE USED IT ON THEM TO ESCAPE THEM WHILE THE TRAITORS POKEMON TRIED TO GET ASH AND CYNTHIA'S FLYING POKEMON DOWN AND WHEN ASH USED HIS AURA POWERS THEY WERE SCARED OF WHAT ASH WILL DO WITH THAT POWER SO THEY TRIED TO GET THERE POKEMON TO AIM AT ASH BUT WITH HIS AURA POWERS HE MADE AURA SPHERE AND THREW NEAR THE TRAITORS POKEMON SO THEY COULDN'T SEE A THING AND THEN THEY ESCAPED SORRY I DIDN'T PUT THIS IN PLZ DO NOT SHOUT AT ME I TRYING MY BEST IF I ENCOUNTER A MISTAKE I WILL REMOVE THE CHAPTER FROM THE STORY AND SORT OUT THE MISTAKE.**

**THE MOST VOTES ARE FOR FAIRY TYPE BUT ASH HAS ALREADY GOT A FAIRY TYPE AND ITS LEGENDARY AND GUYS WHEN ASH GOES UP AGAINST TOBIAS I ADDING ARCEUS TO THE BATTLE SO DECIDED RIGHT NOW WHAT TYPE DO YOU WANT ARCEUS TO BE AND YOU CAN CHOOSE OUT OF THE 17 TYPES BUT THE OTHER TYPE CALLED ? I CAN'T USE SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHY THERE IS A TYPE CALLED ? OK SO PLZ LET ME KNOW**

**FOR THE PERSON WHO PUT HOW PIKACHU DIE PIKACHU WAS ON ASH'S SHOULDER WHILE FLYING AWAY AND SORRY I FORGOT TO ADD THIS AS WELL PIKACHU GOT SHOT BY A RANDOM PERSON IN THE CITY WITHOUT ASH OR THE OTHERS KNOWING IT HAPPENED WHILE THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT THE TRAITORS THAT IS HOW PIKACHU DIE.**

**OK NOW FOR THE MAIN STORY ALSO THE TOURNAMENT IS FOR WHO IS GOING TO FACE THE ELITE FOUR AND THE CHAMPION TO SEE IF THEY ARE WORTHY OF BEING POKEMON MASTER AND I WILL BEING DO THE ELITE FOUR AND THE CHAMPIONS BATTLE IT IS EASY TO KNOW THERE POKEMON.**

**ASH'S POKEMON**

**Charizard**

**Xerenas**

**Yvelta**

**Espeon**

**Blastoise (IT EVOLVE WHEN ASH WAS TRAINING BEFORE THE MAIN PART OF THE TOURNAMENT BEGIN)**

**Sceptile **

Episode 6 Ash vs Misty

The announcer said "For the first match we got on the red side Ashura Knight. On the green side we got Misty from Kanto. and the field will be a water field."

The referee said "This is a 3v3 pokemon battle switch outs allowed. Let the match begin."

Misty said "Starmie I choose you!"

Ash said "Blastoise I choose you!"

Misty thought "Ash is not in the Tournament shame I want to beat the shit out of him and his friends."

Ash said "Blastoise use Thunder!"

Misty said "Starmie dodge it! Now used Water pusle!"

Blastoise unleash a big Thunder which miss Starmie then Starmie try to hit Blastiose with Water Pusle and was succesful.

Ash said "Blastoise use Thunder one more time then use rapid spin!"

Blastoise again unleash a big Thunder that hit Starmie then the Rapid Spin hit Starmie as well.

The referee said "Starmie is unable to battle green trainer plz choose your next pokemon."

Misty said "Go Gyarados!"

Ash said "Thunder Blastoise!"

Blastoise unleash a Thunder attack on Gyarados before Misty could say a thing Gyarados fainted.

Misty said "I couldn't say a thing for a sec."

The crowd was shocked to see a Pokemon gone then a second.

Referee said "Trainer plz choose your next Pokemon."

Misty said "Corsola I choose you and quickly use Water Pusle!"

Corsola appeared and use Water Pusle and made Ash's Blastoise confused.

Ash said "Blastoise return go Charizard!"

Charizard appeared and he did a loudest roar anyone must of heard everyone was protecting there ears from Charizard Roar part from Ash and his friends.

Misty said "Corsola use Surf!"

Ash said "Charizard into the air!"

Corsola tried to use surf on Charizard but it miss and Charizard was in the air before the surf move touched Ash's side.

Misty said "Corsola use Water gun and take down that Charizard!"

Ash said "Charizard use Fly!"

Charizard hit Corsola on the head before it was able to use Water gun.

Referee said "Corsola unable to battle Charizard wins which makes Ashura Knight the winner of this round!"

The announcer said "Ashura Knight will be going though to the next round!"

Ash left the field and walked straight to his friends.

Cynthia said "Good job Ash."

Ash said "Cynthia plz say my new name for now."

Cynthia nodded.

Calem said "Nice job Ashura I can't believe how strong your Pokemon are."

Ash said "I going to train them after all of your matches have finished."

Serena said "I going against Brock!"

Calem said "I going against May!"

Cynthia said "I going against Paul."

N said "I going against Gary Oak."

End of Chapter

**GUYS SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE SERENA VS BROCK THEN THE NEXT ONE WILL BE CALEM VS MAY THEN THE ONE AFTER THAT WILL BE CYNTHIA VS PAUL THEN THE ONE AFTER THAT WILL BE N VS GARY I WILL NOT DO THE OTHER TRAITORS BATTLE LIKE DREW AND MAX AND TOBIAS.**

**GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THAT AND I GIVE YOU A LITTLE SPOILER ASH WILL BE FACING THE DRAGON MASTER AND ITS NOT CYNTHIA IT WILL BE SOMEONE ELSE YOU WILL FIND OUT IN AFTER THE 4 OTHER BATTLES HAPPENED AND THE TRAINING EPISODE WHERE HE ALSO TRAINS SPOILER ALERT ARCEUS AND MEWTWO AND LATIAS.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY TWO SPOILERS I GIVING TO YOU GUYS FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS FOR THIS STORY I HOPE THIS IS BETTER TOGEKISS THE LATIOS I SORRY I DIDN'T CHECK MY SPELLINGS I HOPE THIS CHAPTER GIVE YOU ENOUGH EXPIATION WHY I DID THE TOURNAMENT AND WHY THEY BETRAYED ASH AND WANT HIM DEAD AND I SORRY IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T KNOW WHY I WENT WITH PSYCHIC IN THIS STORY IS BECAUSE ASH HAS A FAIRY TYPE AND IT IS A LEGENDARY ANYWAY.**

**KINGPILK SINGING OUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYING THE STORY TELL ME ANY PROBLEMS YOU MIGHT HAVE BY SEND ME A PM PLZ I WILL BE HAPPY BECAUSE THE REVIEWS ARE FOR THE VOTING IF IT GETS TO CROWED I CAN'T FIND THE VOTES I MIGHT ASK YOU GUYS TO PM ME THE VOTE INSTEAD.**

**SINGING OUT. **


	8. Serena vs Brock and Serena's feelings

**WELCOME TO EPISODE 7 THIS EPISODE WILL BE SERENA VS ****BROCK AND IT WILL ALSO INCLUDE SOMETHING ELSE THAT NO ONE WOULD GUESS I WOULD DO BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND GUYS I LOOKED AT THE MOVES DELPHOX CAN LEARN AND I FOUND THAT DELPHOX CAN LEARN HYPNOSIS SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)**

**Serena's Pokemon**

**Delphox**

**Sylveon**

**Venusaur (Venusaurite)**

**Meowstic**

**Absol (Absolite)**

**Zygarde**

Episode 7 Serena vs Brock and Serena's feelings

The announcer said "Next match is Serena vs Brock!"

Serena and Brock were at there side of the field.

The announcer said "On the green side we got Serena from Kalos! On the red side we got Brock from Kanto! Your allowed to switch out your Pokemon. Lets the battle begin!"

Serena said "Delphox finish this quickly!"

Brock said "Go Onix!"

Serena said "Delphox use Psychic with Flamethrower!"

Delphox got a hold of Onix with Psychic then the Flamethrower attack hit Onix making it faint.

The referee said "Onix is unable to battle! Trainer select your next Pokemon!"

Brock said "Go Ninetails!"

Serena said "Delphox use Hypnosis!"

Delphox use Hpnosis on Ninetails putting it to sleep

Serena said "Delphox use Dream Eater!"

Delphox use Dream Eater making Ninetails faint from one big attack.

The referee said "Ninetails is unable to battle! Trainer select your final Pokemon!"

Brock said "Go Golem!"

Serena said "Delphox return go Absol!"

Delphox returned to its Pokeball and Absol appeared replacing Delphox.

Brock said "Golem Earthquake!"

Serena said "Absol use Quick attack with Ice Beam!"

Absol ran off with a very fast speed when it got close to Golem it used Ice Beam causing it to be frozen in the spot it was standing.

Serena said "Absol finish it with Night slash!"

Absol used it horn to hit Golem with Night slash causing it to faint.

The referee said "Golem is unable to battle the winner of this round goes to Serena!"

The announcer said "Serena will advance to the next round!"

Serena walked out of the field and went straight to Ash and the others.

Ash said "Good job Serena."

Serena said "I wanted to use mega evolve Absol straight away but I didn't want to pretend I didn't have a mega evolve Absol."

Calem said "It wouldn't be shocking to find out early so doing out later would make it harded for them to beat you."

Serena nodded.

Ash said "Well looks like its Calem's turn."

Calem said "Well it might look like May might be piss at me for doing that to her before."

N said "That was too funny for her to not even know what you were doing."

Ash said "I agree but becareful she is a pain to deal with."

Calem said "I walk over her with just one pokemon. Ash can I show them my mega evolve pokemon but you and Serena and Cynthia and N don't need too?"

Ash said "Go for it Calem I don't care if we show or not I just want to get rid of them to show them I better than them."

Calem nodded.

The announcer said "The next battle will happen tomorrow! The battle will be Calem vs May!"

(At the hotel)

Ash and the other are staying in one room all together.

Ash started to notice weird things going on when Serena is around her and Ash is with Cynthia so he is wondering if Serena is in love with him.

Ash said "Serena are you in love with me?"

Serena nodded and said "I love when I first saw you I couldn't say it though but I wanted to stay but my mum decided to go back home to Kalos. I wanted to be with you but my mum didn't even listen to me she thinks you going to be the one to break my heart."

Cynthia said "I hope I heard I didn't want to hear?"

Ash gulped now he has to choose out of the 2 but Cynthia said "What about this Ash you can go out with both of us?"

Ash said "That makes it easy to sort things out so sure I don't mind going out with both of yous."

Serena and Cynthia smiled and both know they had to deal with each other but they don't mind as long Ash is happy they are happy.

N said "Looks like Ash is getting the girls."

Calem said "Indeed I heard Brock gets jealous if he sees hot girls going out with someone he knows or a strange."

Ash said "He still the same Brock it is easy to make him jealous."

Calem said "I going to train coming Ash?"

Ash nodded and the girls said "We coming to."

N said "I come as well my Pokemon can do with a good training."

(Outside of the hotel)

Ash said "Charizard and Blastoise test your strength with each other! Espeon try making your moves become stronger by trying to destory those big boulders!"

Charizard and Blastoise nodded in agreement and Espeon nodded.

N and Calem were having a friendly battle.

Cynthia and Serena were training there pokemon to become fast and strong.

1 hour later Ash and the other return there Pokemon and head back to there room to rest for the next day.

End of Chapter

**Calem's Pokemon**

**Greninja**

**Charizard (Charizardite X)**

**Jolteon**

**Kyorge **

**Kangaskhan (Kangaskhanite)**

**Granbull**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter of Ash betrayed with Cynthia and also guys I want you to know I going to tell you who Ash is going to face and it is Iris will she instantly know that Ashura Knight is Ash or she not going to bother.**

**KingPilk signing out**


	9. Choice

**GUYS I NEED TO YOU DECIDED WHICH ASH BETRAYED TO DO AND NOT TO DO SHOULD I CONTINUE:**

**ASH BETRAYED WITH CYNTHIA**

**OR**

**ASH BETRAYED [WHICH HAS SIR AARON IN AND ASH IS HIS SON AND THE PAIRING IS ASH AND SERENA]**

**PLEASE DECIDED WHILE I MAKING A NEW FANFIC WHICH IS A CROSSOVER THE PAIRING WILL BE ASH AND MIKU**


	10. Update of Choice

**LET YOU GUYS KNOW I LET YOU DECIDED IN A WEEK AFTER THAT I WILL DELETE ONE OF THE LEAST VOTED STORY RIGHT NOW IT IS ASH BETRAYED WITH CYNTHIA YOU STILL GOT A WEEK TO DECIDED.**

**PLEASE HIT REVIEW TO VOTE THANKS**

**THESE ARE TO VOTE FOR**

**ASH BETRAYED WITH CYNTHIA**

**ASH BETRAYED WITH SIR AARON AS ASH'S FATHER AND SERENA AS ASH'S GIRLFRIEND**


End file.
